Todos têm medo da Regan MacNeil
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: Todos, menos Harry Potter, claro. Harry/Draco. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não me pertencem, eles são da super criativa J.K. Rowling, ela que é boazinha e me emprestou eles um pouco.

**ATENÇÃO:** caso você não saiba quem é Regan MacNeil e tão curioso(a) quanto é medroso (a): **NÃO JOGUE O NOME DELA NO GOOGLE**. Leia a fic e você vai descobrir quem é. E no final ainda tem uma nota de rodapé sobre ela.

**Todos têm medo da Regan MacNeil...(1)**

**Menos Harry Potter  
**

Harry Potter chegou em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, largou suas coisas na mesa de centro da sala, rezando para seu marido não estivesse lá, caso contrario, teria que ouvir mais uma vez a bronca número três da lista. (Harry e Ron haviam escrito listas de sermões que recebiam de seus respectivos parceiros, que por acaso foi descoberta e rendeu duas semanas de um moreno solitário no quarto de hóspedes). Foi andando tranquilamente pela casa até a escada, até que ouviu a voz do marido vinda da cozinha, sorriu e virou-se indo em direção a cozinha agora. Chegando lá, entrou silenciosamente e parou na porta olhando seu marido Draco Malfoy-Potter fazendo um sanduíche e cantarolando uma musica qualquer. Aproximou-se por trás do loiro, tocando levemente a sua cintura. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um grito de horror foi ouvido, então Harry sentiu a cabeça ser acertada com força por algo e então tudo ficou preto.

- Harry, querido, você está bem? Abra seus olhos, por favor.

Lentamente, os olhos verdes focaram no rosto do loiro a sua frente. Ele estava pálido e suava de tão nervoso. Sentiu algo gelado na sua cabeça, tentou se mexer, mas Draco o segurou no lugar.

- Você levou uma pancada na cabeça, fica quietinho ai.

Ele deu um selinho rápido nos lábios do moreno.

- O que me atingiu?

Draco corou um pouco.

- Uma frigideira (2)?

- UMA FRIGIDEIRA? -Harry elevou a vou, mas logo sentiu a cabeça doer com o tom, gemendo baixo se acalmou e perguntou mais baixo- como uma frigideira me acertou na cabeça?

Draco estava mais vermelho que qualquer coisa agora.

- Eu o acertei?

- Nosso casamento está tão ruim que você decidiu me acertar com uma frigideira? Qual foi? O que aconteceu com a boa e famosa DR (3)?

- Não foi isso, nosso casamento está ótimo... Ou estava antes desse incidente. Mas foi que você me assustou.

- Precisava me acertar com uma frigideira?

Draco, ainda vermelho, começou a se irritar:

- Eu não sabia que era você, ok?

- E quem mais seria? Um hipogrifo bailarino?

Draco, que estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado do sofá onde Harry jazia deitado, levantou, sentando na beirada do sofá, e começou a olhar o chão como se o carpete fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo.

- Draco?

-A Regan.

Harry demorou segundos para entender. Quando a ficha caiu, ele segurou imediatamente a risada, não queria ouvir o sermão número dois da lista: "eu não posso fazer nada que eu sou grosso, eu sou isso, eu sou aquilo, agora e você que é completamente insensível ao medo dos outros, seu grifinório maldito?"

- Querido, é só um filme.

O moreno se perguntou por que raios ele teimava em apresentar essas coisas trouxas para o Draco, afinal, nunca dava certo. Mas então ele se lembrou da semana passada, quando o loiro não atendia o telefone, nem assistia televisão de tanto medo (4), rendendo horas de tédio preenchidas com muito sexo.

- Quem garante? A Hermione me falou que essa coisa de exorcismo é comum entre os trouxas.

Potter respirou fundo, xingando mentalmente sua melhor amiga. Ele sabia que ia se arrepender, mas mesmo assim resolveu ser sincero:

- Draco você é um bruxo, viveu sua vida inteira com quadros que conversam com você, fantasmas, lobisomens, vampiros e está com medo de uma menina?

- É uma menina possuída.

- Desde quanto você tem medo de fantasma?

- Ela não é possuída por um fantasma, é possuída pelo demônio.

Ele respondeu magoado e saiu da sala. Harry suspirou, ia dormir no quarto de hóspedes, tinha certeza. Um grito ensurdecedor chegou a sala fazendo Harry levantar de vez, a cabeça não incomodando tanto mais, e correr para quarto, onde encontrou Draco encolhido no canto da enorme cama de casal. Aproximou-se dele, o abraçando.

- Eu vi, Harry, eu juro que eu vi.

- O quê?

- Um vulto, eu vi.

O moreno sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele estava com tanto medo que estava imaginando coisas, ele tinha visto o filme em menos de vinte e quatro horas, então isso era normal.

- Não tem nada aqui, Draco.

- Tem sim.

Suspirando, Harry carregou Draco para o quarto de hóspedes.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tirando você de perto de seus demônios imaginários.

Colocou Draco na cama, o loiro ia começa a protestar que eram de verdade, mas Harry o calou com um beijo. E depois com outro e outro.

- Os demônios não vão te pegar aqui. Meus braços protegem você.

O sonserino sorriu corado, sentindo os beijos do marido ficarem mais intensos. Podia parecer meio cruel, mas gostava de mostrar esses filmes de terror para o loiro, ele ficava tão frágil, tão submisso e conseqüentemente tão deliciosamente sexy. Entre gemidos e mãos bobas, Draco pediu suavemente:

- Promete que não vai mais me fazer assistir esses filmes de terror?

Harry murmurou um sim atravessado, acariciando o outro até que ele perdesse a consciência para que ele não percebesse a mentira do marido.

_1 semana depois..._

Draco chegou em casa e estranhou ao encontrar seu marido já em casa, sentado relaxadamente no sofá com os pés na mesa de centro.

- Tire seus pés daí.

E lhe deu um olhar tão atravessado que o moreno tirou o mais rápido que pode.

- Peguei um filme para a gente ver.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dele, beijando–lhe os lábios antes.

- Qual?

- Um filme ótimo: O Iluminado (5), você vai amar.

**Fim.**

(1) Regan MacNeil é a personagem da Linda Blair, indicada ao Oscar por esse papel, no filme O Exorcista de 1973. Diretor: William Friedkin. Sabem aquela menina toda demoníaca que a cabeça gira 360º e que tem a foto muito usada naquelas pegadinha em vídeos na internet [você está vendo e ai do nada um grito e a foto dela], pois é ela a Regan MacNeil.

(2) Eu assisti Enrolados ontem (26/10/2010) e descobri que a melhor arma de defesa pessoal para qualquer pessoa é uma frigideira. Quem nunca assistiu, assista Enrolados, é incrivelmente perfeito.

(3) Para quem não sabe: DR = Discutir a relação.

(4) Referencia ao filme O Chamado, quando a Samara não só liga para avisar que suas vitimas vão morrer em 7 dias e também sai da TV e mata as pessoas.

(5) Filme adaptado de um famoso livro de mesmo nome escrito por Stephen King. Dirigido pelo Stanley Kubrick, com Jack Nicholson. Considerado um dos maiores filmes de terror da história do cinema.

Bem, está ai mais uma fic pequena e rápida. Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic, pois eu sou o Draco. Sério mesmo, eu morro de medo da Regan, alias de qualquer filme de terror que envolve espíritos e essas coisas (zumbis, ETs, apocalipse... Enfim nada disso me assusta, agora bota um fantasma ali no meio e eu morro). E eu nunca vi nem O Exorcista, nem O Iluminado, mas quem sabe um dia. Espero que gostem e comentem.

E Harry super seme aqui, adoro.

Beijos.


End file.
